My Mother
by vulpixfairy
Summary: An early one-shot Mother's Day fic for 11th May to show how our mothers are so special to us (this story is dedicated to my mother). Summary: Ron is stuck because he can't think of a good gift for his mother. Hermione is there to help him...


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter   
  
  
Pairing: some Ron/Hermione but mainly focuses on Ron/Molly (aka Mrs. Weasley and I mean motherly love to a child)  
  
Notes: positive comments and/or criticism are welcome; no flamers   
  
Author's note: I dedicate this story to my mother as well as all the other mothers worldwide. Happy Mother's Day, Mum!  
  
  
  
My Mother  
  
  
'What can I do?'  
  
  
The youngest male Weasley sat glumly on one of the couches near the fireplace of the Gryffindor common room.   
Mother's Day was coming up shortly and he couldn't find a gift for his mother. He could remember what happened three days ago. He conversing with his girlfriend, Hermione and best friend, Harry, both schooling with him in their sixth year in Hogwarts, about Muggle holidays. They happily told him of their most favorite days to celebrate to the issue of Mother's Day. He checked the calendar and found the muggle holiday almost a week away.  
  
The rest of the Weasley sibling clan along with some other students, whether they were muggle-born, half-blood and pureblood, already knew about it and they were psyched about it. Ron only found himself lost in words about it.  
  
His brothers and sister had already gotten their own ideas. Six points to them. Zero for Ron.   
He tried to write poetry but he wasn't very articulate nor eloquent with words. He didn't get the right inks and type of parchments anyway and Ginny already snagged the idea before he did.   
The gift shop in Hogsmeade seemed an ideal place to find a perfect gift. But they cost more than his allowance of fifty bronze knuts and ten silver galleons. Fred and George could easily fit in that, they had many gold galleons to spare ever since they started their own joke shop.   
He tried a hand to create a homemade gift but he didn't have the time due to masses of homework and the past preparations of their exams. Even if he did, they would turn out to be flimsy and he wasn't creative in mind and skill. Bill and Charlie could easily accomplish it since they were working in interesting countries. Not to mention Percy, he's been conjuring gifts for his girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater more times than he could remember and he could put his skills to the test.  
  
  
'What's the use...' Ron groaned inwardly as he pounded his fist on the couch, 'Why can't I do something to make a gift for Mum?'  
  
  
He knew that she didn't shower him with much attention like his other siblings and Harry. The only times she did see him when he was there to be yelled at. She did pressurize him to reach his potential but nevertheless...he was happy enough to have a caring mother. There were wonderful times especially when she would hold him and sang him his favourite lullabye before his bedtime. He wanted to show her that he cared. But how?  
  
  
"A muggle penny for your thoughts?"  
  
  
Ron looked up and gave a wistful grin when he saw Hermione near him. He drew her onto his lap and gave a chaste peck on her cheek.   
The bushy haired girl gazed with a raised eyebrow when she thought she noticed a serious look in her boyfriend's unusually dulling the cheerful chestnut coloured gems. She raised a hand and took hold of Ron's large hand.  
  
  
"Is something the matter?" Hermione asked with concern, "You look deep in thought."  
  
"It's nothing...it's something private."  
  
"Do you need my help? Is it something to do with schoolwork?"  
  
"It's not schoolwork. Don't worry about me, 'Mione," he pulled her closer, "It's something that I should handle alone."  
  
But the tension in Ron's grip didn't fool her, "I know something's on your mind, Ron. Surely you can tell me."  
  
  
They remained in a heavy silence. They had been together for a year and Hermione could read his feelings like a book.   
He sighed and looked at her.  
  
  
"I still couldn't think of anything for Mother's Day..." Ron sighed, feeling a heavy weight on his shoulders, "I'm stumped."  
  
"There is a way, Ron," Hermione said with encouragement, "Do you remember why I chose you as my boyfriend instead of Viktor?  
  
  
Ron tried to recall but he shook his head, needing an explanation. Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
  
"Because you told me how you felt about me. Your feelings were genuine. Viktor was only showering me with material items," Hermione simply explained, "Perhaps it will help you."  
  
  
With that, she cuddled closer to him, listening to his heartbeat as she laid her head on his chest.   
Ron contemplated at his girlfriend's words as he held her against him.   
  
  
  
It was late afternoon on Mother's day. A redheaded boy strode his way into the owlery with a small box with a pink ribbon grasped securely in his hand. He summoned the smallest owl that looked like a ball of fluff. He was hooting excitedly as he perced on his master's arm.   
  
  
"Pig, give this to Mum quickly..." the boy quietly commanded, earning a curious look from the owl. The boy's eyes angrily flashed, "Come on! You know what to do."  
  
  
The owl immediately scooped the package in its beak and flew steadily out of the window, looking like a dot against the red and yellow sky.   
The boy sighed and gazed at the swirling colours of the late afternoon sky.  
  
  
"Happy Mother's Day...Mum..."  
  
  
  
"Ronniekins!"   
  
  
Ron slammed his potions book shut and groaned as he heard his older twin brothers coming his way.   
He had just finished the last dreadful lesson of Potions with the Slytherins for the day. Harry had to do detention...again, no thanks to Draco Malfoy. Hermione wanted to talk something over with Professor McGonagall, leaving him to his thoughts in the Gryffindor common room.   
The last thing he wanted was to be tormented by Fred and George, he felt worried about his Mother's Day gift, without his friends knowing, of course. He wasn't going to show that to his brothers. It would all be over once they go back to the Burrow in two weeks time when the last day of school comes.  
  
  
"Shut up, will ya?! I need to study!"  
  
"Hermione's getting into you, isn't she?" George snickered, not seeing the annoyed glare.  
  
"But you're not into studying, baby brother...what's gotten into you?" Fred said with some concern, "You all right?"  
  
"I'm fine," Ron said as he grabbed the book and headed upstairs, "I want to be alone. Excuse me."  
  
  
The twin strangely felt uncomfortable at Ron's sudden change of mood. Sure he would get moody from their teasing but it wasn't like him to retire and hide.   
  
  
"Do you think we've gone too far?" Fred scratched his head, "Ronnie's been acting strangely."  
  
George shrugged, "Maybe. But let's not that get us down. Think how happy Mum will be with our gifts. I guess we can't see her reaction until we get home."  
  
  
  
Molly Weasley sighed with satisfaction as she watched the last dish being washed in the sink. She had cleaned the house from top to bottom since Arthur still wasn't back from the Ministry yet and the children were still in Hogwarts. It would be about two more weeks before they could come home.   
  
She became vaguely surprised when she heard flapping of wings and hoots coming to the window of the house. Just then, several owls landed on the clear kitchen table, placing their merchandise before her. After that, they flew away.   
Mrs. Weasley smiled as she recognised her children's owls, remembering that today was Mother's Day, a muggle tradition that most fascinated her.   
  
She went through each one. There was Ginny's Mother Day poem written in beautiful and eloquent style. Fred sent her a crystal brooch while George gave her a silk purple scarf. Percy sent her a sleek vase he handcrafted himself. A white gold wand case came from Bill while Charlie's gift was a wooden intricately carved statue of a dragon.   
  
She felt warm and smiled as she surveyed the gifts. But she soon noticed that there was one person missing.  
  
  
'What happened to Ron?'  
  
  
On cue, she heard another set of flapping wings and excited hooting.   
  
  
"Pigwidgeon?!"   
  
  
The tiny owl plopped onto the table and dropped a small box in front of her before flying out of the window.   
  
  
'Ron...'  
  
  
Molly picked up the box, smelling the sweet fragrance of flowers. Her fingers reached for the pink ribbon. The ribbon fell silkily onto the wooden surface of the table as she tugged it. Her eyes softened when she looked inside. Inside was a small folded piece of paper cushioned tenderly in a pile of daisy fragranced petals. Picking up, she unfolded it. The message on it brought a motherly smile on her face and a tear trickled down her wrinkled cheek.   
  
The message said on the paper in untidy but clear and legible handwriting:   
  
'Happy Mother's Day, Mum. I love you so much. Love, Ronald Weasley.'  
  
  
"I love you too, sweetie," she tenderly whispered, stroking the paper before looking out of the window just in time to see the sun set over the hills. She looked at all the other gifts from the rest of her children, "I love all of you too."  
  
  
  
"Ron? Are you all right?" Hermione squeezed Ron's hand with concern.   
  
  
Ron snapped out of his stupor. It was the last day of the school year and they were at the platform, waiting for Harry to catch up since he had to discuss something with Dumbledore.   
The redhead gave an assuring smile at his girlfriend.  
  
  
"I'm fine."   
  
  
Hermione kissed his cheek tenderly.   
  
  
"Don't worry about it," she whispered with loving eyes, "I'm sure your mother will like the gift."  
  
"I just wish that I'm not pessimistic about it. Fred and George are teasing me like nuts," he sighed in an almost furious manner.  
  
"Ron..." Hermione leaned her head against her shoulder, "Shhh...relax."  
  
  
The redhead sighed forcefully, trying to relax. He shouldn't worry about this type of thing, but he couldn't help feeling anxious about his mother's reaction.   
  
  
"Hey, guys!" the two teens saw the black haired teen running towards them. He bore a smile on his face, "It turns out that I'm not going to the Dursleys for the next summers. Lupin has agreed to take care of me over the summer and Sirius is gonna be there! They're meeting me at the platform once we arrive there."  
  
"That's great!" Hermione exclaimed before giving him a platonic hug.   
  
Ron exchanged high fives with Harry, with a wistful grin, "Good on you, mate!"  
  
  
  
Ron stood in the background as Mrs. Weasley ran over and hugged his three other siblings once they had arrived at the station. Hermione had departed with her parents while Harry went off with Lupin and Sirius. The young redhead felt he was out of the picture until he was swept in a tight hug with the plump woman. He hesitantly hugged his mother back. Her reaction seemed indifferent. He couldn't tell whether she appreciated his gift or not. He was left with doubts as he followed the small crowd to the car park where their father was waiting.   
  
  
  
'Did she like it?'  
  
  
That was the question that kept whispering in his doubtful mind.   
He uneasily wrung the thin material of his T-shirt with unsteady fingers as he sat on his bed. He looked outside of his open window. The fresh air swam in as gentle waves and cooled his freckled skin. He could see the glowing crescent shaped moon and the twinkling stars.   
He sighed, somehow feeling slightly better.  
  
He didn't notice that his door was opening softly. Mrs. Weasley walked in, carrying a tray with a glass of milk and a plate of sandwiches. She set it on a nearby stand and went to her son. Her gaze softened at the sight of her youngest son looking so handsome in the moonlight.   
  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Mum?!" Ron whirled around in shock to find his mother near him, "You-you surprised me."  
  
  
Molly laughed softly before she sat next to him.   
  
  
"Sweetie...I know we haven't been talking like this in private," Ron looked at his mother. She reached out and brushed a loose lock of hair away from his forehead, "I just want to let you know that I received the gift along with your brothers and sister."  
  
  
Ron flushed scarlet, feeling embarrassed. He felt her warm palm on his cheek, making him look into her eyes.  
  
  
Ron sighed at his mother, "It's the only thing I could come up with, Mum. You deserve much more."   
  
"Ron. It's beautiful..." she said gently, "I like it very much. Don't you know how wonderful it feels to know that your children love you back?"  
  
  
She guided the boy into her arms, letting his head rest on her shoulder. Ron immediately wrapped his arms around her back, feeling the warmth she's emitting.   
  
  
"I don't need to be showered with beautiful poetry or pretty gifts," she said as she brushed his hair, "My children are more precious than them. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny and you, Ron."  
  
"Mum..." he hugged her tightly. Then he did something he hadn't done for ages. He cried out of happiness and relief. He buried his face in his mother's shoulder and sobbed lightly, letting out uncharacteristic whimpers. The tears rolled down his cheeks. Molly made no hesitation to wipe them away, "I love you..."  
  
"Shhh...hush, Ron. I love you too," Molly gently shushed the young redhead, rocking him back and forth like she did to him when he was a baby, "Shhhh..."  
  
"Mum...I'll t-try harder to become l-like Fred, George and the others. I-I guess I wasn't trying hard enough," Ron stammered slightly, still crying.  
  
"Shhhh...it's not your fault. I know you did your best. I guess I relied too much on appearance that I didn't notice about your pressured feelings. I'm so sorry, sweetie," Molly said as she continued to rock the boy in her arms, "Things will be different. I promise you."  
  
'She still feels warm...' Ron thought, feeling his mother's gentle fingers combing through his hair and one hand on his back, giving comforting pats.  
  
  
After Ron had stopped crying, he pulled back to wipe away his tears. He gave a real smile to his mother who gazed at him with wonder and a smile also played on her lips. He felt much better than before and the weight left his shoulders.   
  
  
"I thought you might still feel hungry so I've brought you some sandwiches to eat and some milk, Ron," the redheaded woman gestured to the tray nearby, "Well...I should see to the others now. No doubt, Fred and George will be up to their tricks with the Ghoul..."  
  
"Goodnight, Mum."  
  
Molly smiled and leaned to kiss her youngest's son's forehead, "Goodnight, Ron."  
  
  
With that, she gave him a gentle, motherly look he had rarely seen before she disappeared out of the door.  
He picked up the tray and took one of the sandwiches. He bit a piece and savoured the taste. He grinned in his mind as he chomped up the sandwich to pick another to eat.  
  
  
'Mum remembered! It's not corned beef! She remembered!'  
  
  
  
Ron slept peacefully that night, all curled up beneath his comforter and snuggled in his pillows. His face looked serene as the moonlight shone on his face.   
  
A whisper flew out of his lips. It was as quiet as a wintry wind but the message was as clear as crystal.  
  
  
"I love you, Mum..."  
  
  
The End  
  
  
Author's note: Happy Mother's Day. Mum, I hope you like this story...I love you.


End file.
